A Star and his Vixens
by Nero Angelo 139
Summary: During their journey through Spira, Tidus' feelings towards the beautiful young summoner are revealed. One hot encounter evolves into a complex relationship that's put to the test when the latest addition to the group has feelings for the warrior as well. FFX fanfic with Lemon, TiYu & TiRi...lucky guy. I'll try to update again soon. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Star and his Vixens

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-fiction about the game Final Fantasy X. I do not own the game (I do own a copy, just not the rights), it belongs to its rightful owners. Please support the official release (it's a REALLY awesome game, a classic that's hard to best).

* * *

_Soon after the fiend attack on the Blitzball tournament the young summoner and her guardians continued on their quest towards the final Aeon. The most experienced of their group, Sir Auron, takes the lead while the least experienced of them, Tidus, falls behind to keep fiends at bay. The lovely, young summoner walks with the upmost confidence in her guardians, unaware that the one she feels the strongest for returns her feelings._

Tidus: Damn we've come a far way. It's hard to believe that barely a week has passed since I joined these guys, now Auron's here too. I'll have to keep on my toes; otherwise, they'll start thinking he's the only swordsman they need. NO, I can't start thinking like that. Auron may be strong, but I can run circles around the guy. On top of that, my Slice and Dice attack beats his Dragon Fang any day of the week. I've just gotta' stay confident in my abilities and prove my worth to them. It's not like I have anywhere else to go, I'm still a stranger to Spira for the most part. OK, next break we get I'm going to go off and train on a few fiends.

The group eventually found their way into a forrest. After an incident that ended with Kimahri being poisoned and Lulu being silenced, they decided to take a short rest while they waited for their potions to heal them. With Wakka and Auron standing guard over the group, Tidus decided now was the time to train.

Tidus: OK, now's the time. I've got to train, to beat my old man . . . but more importantly, to protect Yuna.

He walked over to Wakka,

"Hey Wakka, think you and Auron are enough to hold off the fiends for now?"  
Wakka: "Yeah man, why? You got something to do?"

Tidus: "I thought while we were here I'd do some solo training. Nothing too hard, I'd probably skip the flans seeing as how Lulu's out of it for now."

Lulu then gave Tidus an unamused look while he gave her a grin that says 'I'm joking.'

Wakka: "Yeah, we can handle this, right Sir Auron?"

Auron: "Do as you will, but do us a favor and try not to pass out too quickly. We're low on phoenix downs; I'd hate to run out this far from the market."

Tidus: "It's sooo nice to know you have such confidence in me. Don't worry, I'll come back if I start getting too tired." As I walked away, I saw Yuna giving me a concerned, yet supportive look. I winked at her and saw her blush a little. Alright, time to train.

_The young warrior walked a short distance through the trees he began encountering fiends. His agility would prove to be his biggest asset in the battles, but it wouldn't keep him safe very long. After several battles against the fiends of the forrest Tidus found himself poisoned with but a few dwindling hit points left._

Tidus: Damn, I'm weaker than I expected. I should'a brought some potions with me, or at least an antidote. If I make it out of here alive, I'm going to tattoo 'DUMBASS' on my forehead.

_Just as a large fiend was about to attack him, it was killed by a larger fiend. The larger fiend used fire magic on all of the other fiends around him, either killing them or scaring them off._

"TIDUUSS!"

Tidus: Wait, is that . . . ?

_The warrior turned his head and noticed that the person that he'd been protecting had been his protector this day. Lady Yuna ran over to Tidus as fast as she could. When she finally reached him, the large fiend began walking their way. Tidus took notice to this while Yuna was treating his injuries._

Tidus: "Yuna, run! I'll hold this guy off." I was still weak from my last fights. I had to use my sword to stand, but she could probably get back to the others while it's trying to eat me.

Yuna: "It's alright Tidus, this is a friend."

_After the summoner had said this, the warrior looked hard at the fiend and noticed that it wasn't a fiend at all, but instead it was the Fire-Aeon, Ifrit._

Tidus: "So you're what saved my life. Thanks Yuna, I really appreciate it." I tried to chuckle, but it hurt too much. Yuna asked Ifrit to guard us and handed me a hi-potion and an antidote.

Yuna: "Tidus, why would you do something so reckless? You went off to train, but you didn't even bring any potions or antidotes. You know we have plenty of them, so why didn't you ask for any?"

Tidus: "Auron said we were running low on supplies as it is. Anyways; I thought that you deserve them more than I do. I'm pretty weak as it is, and now that you've got Auron I thought that you'd try to lower the number of swordsmen taking up potions and phoenix downs."  
Yuna: "Tidus, don't ever say that. You're an important member of the group, you've been through so much with us, and we wouldn't be the same if you left."

Tidus: "IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT MYSELF, HOW CAN I BE EXPECTED TO PROTECT SOMEONE I LOVE!" I just blurted this out. I saw Yuna's face shine bright red and I'm pretty sure mine did as well.

Yuna: "What did you say?"

Tidus: Looking into her eyes, I just couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. "I love you OK, I have ever since I first saw you in the Besaid temple. I couldn't live with myself knowing that something happened to you." I pulled her into an embrace and felt tears falling from my eyes. "I'm a stranger to this world, but you're the only thing that makes this feel like it's my home. Like I actually have a reason for being here."

_She embraced him as well. Knowing that her feelings were indeed returned she felt a joyous euphoria unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life._

Yuna: "Tidus, I . . . I love you too."

_Tears began falling from her eyes as well when the warrior began feeling pain from his poisoning. Yuna leaned Tidus against a tree and grabbed the bottle of antidote._

Yuna: "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

_Tidus_ _gulped down the bitter potion. To him it tasted sweeter because it was from the woman he loved._

Tidus: I saw Yuna giggle when I struggled to gulp down the potion. Unlike the smooth feeling of normal potions, the antidotes were more like syrup.

Yuna: "Here, I know what will make it better."

Tidus: I saw Yuna lean in, then the next thing I knew our lips met. My heartbeat raced and I just couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled Yuna closer and the kiss grew more and more passionate. I couldn't help but explore her mouth with my tongue. Waves of pleasure flowed through us and I started to explore her body. I untied the sash that held her shirt on her and started kissing her body. I saw her face turn a cute shade of red as I got to her breasts.

Yuna: "Tidus . . . this is . . . this is my first time. I'm still a virgin, but if anyone were to have my virginity, I . . . I want it to be you."

Tidus: I couldn't help but love her more knowing that she felt that way. "This is my first time too. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I leaned in and gave her another deep kiss as I started feeling her womanhood. I stuck a finger inside and Yuna let out a cute squeal. Feeling the heat of the moment I pulled the dress off of her and put my head between her thighs and started eating her.

Yuna: "Tidus! If you k-keep that up, I'm going t-t-to . . . AAAHHHHH!"

Tidus: She came and I couldn't help but lick up her juices. I felt my dick throbbing, this hot summoner turned me on in every sense of the word. I slid off my pants and slid up so it was right next to her soaking wet womanhood. "Yuna, I'm going to put it in now. Are you ready?" With her face blushing now more than ever, she bit her bottom lip and just nodded.

I put it inside and felt her tighten around me. She gripped my back and held on for dear life as I started going faster and faster.

Yuna: "AAAAaaHHAAAAhhhh! TIDUS! YOU'RE SSSOOOO GOOOOOOD! I'M GONNA CUH-CUUHH-CUUUUMMM!"

Tidus: "MEEE TOOO!"

Both: "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tidus: We came together, and I've never felt happier. After we were done we took a quick nap. I woke up first and saw Yuna was still passed out. I pulled my pants back on and started dressing her when she woke up.

Yuna: "Tidus. I . . . I love you."

Tidus: "And I love you too." I leaned in for another kiss and then I finished dressing her when I heard the others walking towards us.

Wakka: "HEEEYYY! TIDUUUS! YUUUNAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Tidus: "I think they're worried about us. We should go."

Yuna: "Yes, that would be best."  
Tidus: She got up and started walking in the direction that we heard Wakka's voice coming from. Then she stopped and turned back to me.

Yuna: "Tidus, we should do this again soon."

Tidus: "OH YEAH!" After hearing that, I couldn't wait for the next time we rest.

* * *

So that was my first fan-fic. It was also my first erotic writing, but I hope that you guys liked it. Please write a review if there's anything that you'd like to know, but to clear something up it's vixens instead of vixen because I'm going to write the next chapter & he gets another lover.

Edit: I know some of the grammar in this was terrible


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sad that no one reviewed my last one, but I feel that this one is better. It had been a while since I last played when I wrote the last ch. so I started playing again & made this one more accurate. I even used some actual dialogue. I hope that you all enjoy :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: The following is a fan-fiction about the game Final Fantasy X. I do not own the game, it belongs to its rightful owners. Please support the official release_**

* * *

_After the failure of Operation Mi'ihen the group continued onward on thei journey to Zanarkand. The warrior and the summoner, still very much in love, did not know it yet but their love was to be tested. A promise made in the warrior's past would later come back to haunt him as yet another young woman who has feelings for him would be written into his story._

Tidus: Yuna had just gotten the third aeon at the Djose temple and the kind monks were letting us stay here. All the better for me and Yuna because tonight's the first night since the highroad that we're gonna' do it.

_Tidus sneaked with the silence of an assassin past the rooms of Wakka and Lulu, but the real challenge were the warrior-monk and the mighty Ronso. Even the threat of being impaled by a spear couldn't keep the horny warrior from his mission._

Tidus: I've just gotta wait for the lightning to strike aaaannnnddd *BOOM* *runs towards Yuna's room*. Hurry, hurry, hurry. *Enters room and locks door*. Whew, made it.

_What Tidus didn't know is that praying to the faythe is exhausting, even for a talented summoner like Yuna. By the time Tidus entered her room she was already fast asleep._

Tidus: Even while asleep she's beautiful *sits next to Yuna and begins running hand down her face*

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Kimahri: "Lady Yuna, Are you alright. Kimahri thought he heard a noise."

_The loud voice of the mighty ronso woke Lady Yuna, almost yelling at the surprise that her lover was sitting in her bed. As Tidus asked her not to reveal his visit, she came up with a lie to tell the worried guardian._

Yuna: "It's alright Kimahri, the thunder knocked down a book. I'm fine, please rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kimahri: "OK Lady Yuna, Kimahri sleep now."

Tidus: After hearing the thuds of Kimahri's footsteps and the closing of a door all I could think to do was hug her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! He would've skewered me for sure."

Yuna: "You know Kimahri's not that bad, he's just . . . protective."

Tidus: "Yeah, but I don't think he'd like the news that a horny guy's in the same room as a hot girl like you at this hour." I saw her blush a little when I said this.

After avoiding a certain death at the hands of a blue-haired anthro, I decided to just play it bold tonight. I just leaned in a kissed her. The kisses were as deep as last time, but there was something different about this kiss. Waves of absolute bliss went through my body, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me, she was using her toung with skills that could match my own.

_As the summoner and the warrior's kiss grew longer and longer, it's intimacy grew deeper and deeper. Tidus moved his hand under Yuna's top, grasping her soft breasts as she let out a soft moan. They took her top off as Tidus was now allowed to do with her as he wanted. He began lightly kissing her, first her lips, then her neck, then he got down to her breasts. They may not have been as large as __the tease's__ Lulu's, but they had a quality that made them more desireable._

Tidus: I began lick her nipple, I could see her face turning red and she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did so I started swirling my toung around the left one while feeling the right. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from making a noise, but I wanted her to moan like a ghost, so I began twisting her other nipple and she finally let out what I wanted.

Yuna: "AAAaaAaaAAAHHhhhhH. Tidus, are you trying to get us caught?" she asked him in a whispered tone.

Tidus: "If they were going to catch us, they'd of done it by now. Besides . . . " I leaned in and gave her a surprise tongue kiss. "You're cute when you're blushing."

_Yuna's face turned an even brigher red after hearing this news and she pulled him in for a deeper kiss as she began to search his body. She put her hands in his pants and felt his pulsing member, knowing that the man she loves does so much to please her she decided that it was her turn to please him.  
_Tidus: My heart was racing, Yuna was grabbing my third leg and began stroking it. Her soft hands felt so good on it that pre-cum began leaking out almost immediately. "Yuna, do you want me to . . . "

Yuna: "No, Tidus, this time I'm going to be the one giving the pleasure."

Tidus: She rolled me over onto my back and took off my shorts, and I just began drifting into waves of pleasure as she started giving me a blow job. I felt her toung licking away at my member while her mouth moved up and down, it began throbbing harder and harder until I knew . . . "Yuna, I-I'm about t-to . . . "

Yuna: "Say no more."

Tidus: She took off her dress and panties and stood up on the bed. She stared positioning herself before she finally sat down on it. Her hot, wet womanhood sent waves of pleasure through me. She began grinding up and down, up and down as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the climax. I could tell she was too, judging by the expression on her face. I began thrusting my hips to match her grinding, making us both moan louder and louder.

Both: "AaaaaahhHHHhhhhh!"

Tidus: We both layed down in Yuna's bed, tired from a night of love-making. I looked at her face, passed out with a smile on it. I kissed her gently and dozed off myself. By the time I woke up, sunlight was hitting me directly in the face. Hurriedly, I put my shorts back on and re-dressed Yuna then started heading out the door.  
Yuna: "Tidus? Where are you going?"

Tidus: "Wakka has a room next to mine. He'll start to get suspicious if I'm not there to greet him."

Yuna: "Ahh . . . well, did you like it?"  
Tidus: I walked back over to Yuna and kissed her on the forehead. "I loved it." She lightly blushed as I left the room. No one else was awake yet, so I scurried back to my room. Even a mouse would make more noise than I did, but I heard footsteps coming from Kimahri's room and hid behind a corner. I saw the ronso come out of his room, spear in hand. He started sniffing the air, getting closer, getting closer . . .

Then I saw Auron leave his room.

Auron: "Kimahri, mind if I have a word with you?"

Tidus: I saw Kimahri follow Auron, I've never been more greatful to that old monk. I steath-walked back into my room just as I heard Wakka get up and walk out the door.

Wakka: *Yawn, then knocks on Tidus' door* "Yo Tidus, c'mon. We've got a long day ahead of us y'know."

Tidus: I walked to the door, trying to make it seem like I didn't miss as much sleep as I did. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Wakka: "I hope you had a good sleep. Where we're going, you need your wits about you."  
Tidus: Great, just great . . .

_After departing from the Djose temple, the party walked through the Moonflow and during a shoopuf ride Yuna was taken by an al-bhed. The two blitzball players (Tidus and Wakka) jumped in the water to save her as their combat was not inhibited by underwater fighting. After successfully destroying the al-bhed's machina and getting Yuna safely back onto the shoopuf, Tidus noticed the large machine drifting towards their destination. Upon arrival, Tidus decides to investigate and see just who the kidnapper was._

Tidus: Alright, I've got you now. I'm gonna' get some answers on why you guys hate summoners so much. *runs to the shore and notices a body lying on the ground*

I leaned down and looked at it, saw it breath a little and said all I could think of. "You're . . . not dead?"

The body suddenly springed back to life and started taking off it's armor, femenine traits becoming more noticeable in the skin-tight outfit. I heard the zipper unzip as she bent down to take it off. She at last removed her helmet and I caught a glimsp of a familiar face. "RIKKU? You're Rikku. You're Okaaayyy. How ya' been?"

Rikku: *drops down on hands and knees and shakes head* "Terrible"

Tidus: "Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?"  
Rikku: *points at Tidus* "You beat me up, remember?"  
Tidus: "Ooohh, that machina? That was you?"

Rikku: *nods then stands up* "That really hurt y'know. Ya' big meanie. Don't worry though, there's a way you can make it up to me." *winks at Tidus*

Tidus: "B-but you're the one who attacked us." I could tell without looking that I was blushing slightly.

Rikku: "Nuh-uh, it's not what you think."  
Wakka: "YO!"

Tidus: Oh great, he's the last person I'd want Rikku to meet right away.

_The rest of the party walked into view as Yuna saw Tidus talking with the lovely, young blonde. Now that their destinies were intertwined, the three youngest group members would come to grow closer than any would have expected *hinthint*._

* * *

**_I like my lack in subtlety over a plot-point in this. While I am a fan of TidusxRiku, I like TidusxYuna more (probably because it's cannon). Personally, Rikku is my favorite FFX girl & she ties for 2nd in my overall final-fantasy girl with Selphie (FFVIII). First place is Yuffie (FFVII).  
_**

_**I just luv writing 4 Rikku. She's so funny & luvable. I'm making her more flirtatious with Tidus . . . because I can. Honestly, this wouldn't work out as well with Rikku still acting childish so I'm making her have a crush on Tidus (to her cousin's dismay). Also, if you caught my little thing in there about Lulu, she's my least favorite chick from FFX. Why? SHE'S A F*CKING TEASE! She's hot, has nice breasts, & dresses in dark clothing (& I'm pretty sure lingerie is visible) & SHE BENDS OVER ALOT! WTF YOU F*CKING TEASE!**  
_

_**Sorry, I know I'm ranting. I didn't get any sleep & I'm just taking it out on the only chick who wasn't playable in the sequel, so I'll just get to working on the Tidus X Rikku in the next one *SPOILER!*  
**_


End file.
